Faruru
(Falulu VocalDoll) is a mysterious girl who appears on Episode 1 and Episode 13. Her preferred brand is Marionette Mu. She makes cameo appearances in Episodes 1 and 13. She makes her actual anime debut in Episode 17. Occasionally, she will go and watch Laala perform. She also seems to know about the Prism Voice. Personality At the beginning of the series, Faruru is very naive (much like Sophie's Fancy Mode) and does't know a lot of words; so she tends to repeat the words and actions of others (even copies Laala's and Mirei's catchphrases and actions). Her voice sounds slightly robotic, and she tends to call certain things (like the Prism Voice and Laala) sparkling. Her mascot often guides her. After her re-awakening in Episode 37, Falulu's personality becomes much more human-like and vivacious. She no longer sounds robotic when she speaks, and also shows some common values (Apologizing to Unicorn for making her worry) and becomes a bit more casual. Appearance Faruru has gray eyes and green, thickly braided pigtails, which gives them a bushy appearance. Her bangs are eye-length, and she wears two pink bows over a pair of gray headphones, and a tiara on her head. She is shown wearing a regal coord of mainly pink and white. In episode 37 of Season 1, Faruru gains a new appearance. She's taller, and her thickly braided pigtails are released into long, curly pigtails held by white winged bands, while her headphones become gold and pink, and she has a pink heart with gold detail in the center of her forehead. She wears another regal dress, though this one is more colorful, and is considered more revealing to match her new appearance. Relationships *SoLaMi♡SMILE - In Episode 13, Faruru watched their performance and mentioned that the Prism Voice was becoming stronger. *Unicorn - Unicorn is Faruru's manager in PriPara. She has been taken care of since she was born by Unicorn, as Faruru is usually mindless and spacey. Significant Coords * Angelic Fancy Coord - Her casual coord in the PriPara until Episode 37. * Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord - Her typical Cyalume Change coord until Episode 35. * Heartful MM Cyalume Coord - Her casual coord and typical Cyalume Change coord starting from Episode 37. Etymology Faruru (Falulu): '''Her name is based from the fourth note of the Solfège scale. '''Bokerdole (Bokadoru): Her last name is made up of the katakana ボーカドール, which means Vocal Doll. Trivia *So far, Faruru and Laala appears to be the only idols to know of the Prism Voice. *Faruru is the only main character to have multiple cameo appearances before making a debut. * According to a brief translation of her description, it says Faruru is "A mysterious girl which nothing is known about. After seeing Laala’s live who debuted in PriPara after a series of coincidences, she could tell that Laala was an owner of the legendary Prism Voice. Dancing, fashion sense and Prism Voice, she possess all the best qualities required to be an idol (Faruru, not Laala)." * Faruru is the only main character not voiced by an i☆Ris member. * She is the second character to have an image song. * Faruru is the only main character to not be a member of SoLaMi♡Dressing. * She seems to 'copy' many things from Laala. ** One example is by how their pre-Making Drama pose is the same. ** Another Example is how their class/rank level up poses are the same. ** Faruru also 'copies' Laala's signature catchphrase. * During her debut, she was able to jump to the last level of Debut Class. * She was able to win the Paradise Tiara of the Paradise Coord. * In Episode 27, Faruru impersonated Laala, Mirei, Sophie, and Chanko. ** Since Faruru shares the same voice actor as Chanko unlike Laala, Mirei, or Sophie, she got her voice exactly correct. * Faruru is a vocal doll created inside PriPara. ** Because Faruru is a vocal doll, her age is unknown. According to her mascot, Unicorn, she is around 10, which means she is around the same age as Laala. * Faruru has performed a total of seven Making Dramas, as shown in Episode 30. ** In fanon, this has made her somewhat disliked by some for copying other Making Dramas. *Faruru's system was shut down after she tried to exchange friend tickets with Laala. ** She was able to be reawakened, as well as with a new look, in Episode 37. ** In her reawakened form, her voice is noticably less robotic both inside of performance and outside of performance. ** Her tightened-curled hair is now set loose, to symbolically show this. *Faruru is shown to not be able to leave PriPara in Episode 33. In Episode 38, however, she is able to leave PriPara alongside Unicorn. This implies towards Faruru's separation from PriPara as a being of her own. *Faruru makes a cameo in season 2 episode 15. *Faruru will make an appearance in season 2 episode 20. Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Main Character Category:S1 Main Character Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Marionette Mu user Category:Lovely Idol